


HER REPLACEMENT

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normans wife is sick and his daughter decides that she is going to take her place in every way</p>
            </blockquote>





	HER REPLACEMENT

HER REPLACEMENT  
(A Dark Norman One-shot)

Victoria watched every day as her mom got sicker and sicker and there was nothing she could do to help her. All the trips to the doctor and the whole cabinet full of medicines seemed to be doing nothing to help her. She looked older than 38 and moved like she had about 20 years added to her age.   
She watched as her mom was admitted to the hospital yet again. She felt sorry she couldn’t help but really there was nothing she could do about it and it annoyed her.   
“It`s okay sweetie, I`ll be fine.” Her mom squeezed her hand as she was being rolled towards the ambulance.  
Victoria nodded, already knowing the drill for this sort of thing. She would leave in an ambulance and be in the hospital three days before they sent her back without so much as a reason for her visits.  
“Maybe I should come this time.”  
Her mom shook her head, “don’t want you to see this and either does your dad. He`ll be home soon.”  
The ambulance doors closed and they disappeared down the street. Leaving her alone and standing on the front porch. She groaned and headed back inside to clean up the shattered glass from the lamp that was on the side table, it had been knocked over and now lay broken on the floor. Sort of like her mom was, broken.  
After cleaning up the mess she went into the bathroom and started the shower. It was going to be a long night for her, waiting by the phone while her mom was in the hospital and her dad was on his way home first but would go see her. So she would be alone, yet again. she was tired of being alone, her mom getting all the attention.   
She grabbed a clean towel and set her clothes down on her bed before heading into the bathroom. Leaving the door cracked so it didnt steam up the small room and stripped down to get in.  
*  
Norman was beyond sick of having to come home from work every other day because his wife was in the hospital. They couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her and he was missing too much work to keep up with all the doctor bills.   
He pulled into the driveway of their house and already knew that it would just be his daughter here. He felt awful about leaving her alone all the time, he was always at work and his wife was always sick in bed. Didnt leave her a lot of time to see them and it knew it took a toll on here even if she wouldn’t admit it. He parked the car and got out, heading up to the door to find it unlocked.  
“Victoria?” He called out.   
But there was no answer, he knew she didnt go to the hospital because she was never allowed there. His wife Marcy didnt want her to see any of the stuff they had to do to her, didnt want Victoria to see her mom sick like that.  
He took the stairs up and everything was quiet. Maybe she was in her room, taking a nap or something. He knocked on her door and waited but got no reply. He cracked the door open and saw her clothes on the edge of the bed. Just then the shower turned off and the bathroom door was thrown open and Victoria was standing there naked in front of him.  
“Dad?”   
“Sorry baby, I wasn’t sure if you were here,” he said and tried to avert his eyes but they kept wandering back to her naked body. Little beads of water dripping down her tanned skin, her hair dripping wet as if she didnt even bother to dry it.  
“Yeah, they just took mom away. Sorry I forgot my clothes,” she said and tried to cover herself up but didnt have enough hands for that.  
Norman blushed and felt his body heating up every second she stood before him naked like this, “uh, its okay. I`ll just get out.”   
He made his way to the door at the same time she tried to enter the room and they were face to face now. He moved quickly and let her enter the room before he got out, “I`ll be out her when you’re done.”  
She smiled, “okay daddy.”  
He shut the door and leaned against it, not sure what just happened exactly. He had never looked at his daughter like he had just now but he had never seen her naked like that either. She wasn’t a child anymore and had a woman body, everything from full breasts to a curvy figure. Something that had to have happened while his mind was full of other stuff.  
“Get a grip man,” Norman said to himself, adjusting his hard cock in his jeans so it wasn’t pushing against the rough zipper of his jeans. He headed down the hall to his own room to try and collect himself by the time she came out looking for him.  
He fell back against his bed, the ache in his groin undeniable at this point, he looked up and saw the door closed and unsnapped the button to his jeans. Sliding his hand under the tight band of his boxers he gripped his hard cock. So hard it hurt and his head was already leaking pre-come onto his belly, the veins popping out. He started to jerk himself slowly, trying to think of his wife but it wasn’t working, the more he thought of her the softer he became.  
Then his mind flashed to Victoria and instantly he was hard again. moaning and throwing his head back he stroked himself quickly, from base to tip and over again. His body already heating up, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.  
“Fuck..” he moaned as he worked himself over with both hands. Seeing the way his daughters body looked like naked and dripping wet. The color of her nipples a light shade of pink and hard from the cool air and the wet water. He let his other hand drop from his cock to his balls and gave them a good tug before rolling them in his hands.  
“Daddy?” he heard Victoria call just before she opened the door.  
Norman didnt have time to react or cover himself before she was standing there watching him jerk himself off. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.  
“Shit Vicki, you should knock,” even to him it sounded lame but it was all he had, unable to stop his hands from moving.  
“Sorry, just heard something,” she said quietly and closed the door to his room.  
“What are you doing?”  
She smiled and came closer to him, sitting beside him on the bed, “what are you thinking about when you do that?”  
Norman scuffed, “you shouldn’t be asking that and you shouldn’t be in here.”  
She shrugged, “is it mom?”  
His cock moved at the sound of her name but it didnt give him the same flash of heat that his daughter did, “yes I am.”  
She leaned back on the bed like he was and it brought them face to face, “no you’re not, its easy to tell when you are lying.”  
Norman groaned and made his hands leave his cock alone, “go on, I`ll be out in a minute.”  
“Let me help.”  
Norman couldn’t muffle his deep moan and the way his cock leaked on his stomach at her offer, “no, I can do it.”  
She smiled and let her finger tips trace over his hip and then to the blunt head of his cock, surprised at how soft the skin of is head was and how much he was leaking everywhere.  
“Mom is supposed to help you with this sort of thing and she cant, so let me help. Just this once.”  
Norman heaved in a deep breath, his body shaking with need, “no, go on.”  
She didnt listen and grabbed his cock instead, making herself moan and making him buck up into her hands.  
“Come on daddy, I won`t tell anyone.”  
Norman groaned deeply and he knew he should push her away but this was the most pleasure he had felt in a long time. Since before his wife had gotten sick and he needed this, he needed to feel this good right now.  
“Fuck...okay but hurry.”  
He heard her giggle before her hand started to move quickly, just the flick of her wrist whenever she came up to his head was enough to make him come but he wanted to feel this for as long as he could, since it would never happen again. His back bowed and he looked down to see her hand moving like a blur to stroke him.  
“Feel good?”  
“Oh God, yes. Faster baby, feel so close already.”  
She did as he asked and went faster, the wetness from his cock making her hands glide smoothly over him again and again. His body convulsed and he sat up on his elbows to watch, his head trying to tip back to close his eyes but he wanted to watch her jerk him off.  
“Right there baby, just like that..fuck yes!!!” Norman moaned and watched himself come all over her hands, soaking it until it dripped in globs down her hand and wrist.  
He fell back on the bed and felt her release his cock, his body beyond relaxed and tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good but he knew what just happened was wrong. He opened his eyes and saw her licking is come off her hand. He groaned and sat up to catch her hand before she could lick it again.  
“Don`t.”  
“Why not?” she asked, licking her lips.  
His body shook, “just don’t. This can happen again baby, its not right.”  
She nodded but looked sad, her face one look away from breaking into tears and that’s what she did. Her face fell and she started to cry.  
Norman wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Rubbing relaxing circles on her back, trying to get her to stop crying. “Shh, it`s okay baby, what’s wrong?”  
She hiccupped, “I just feel so alone. And I didnt feel that way just now.”  
He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved and he kissed her mouth instead. Norman went to pull away but she caught the back of his neck and held him there. She moaned into his mouth, poking at his lips with her tongue.  
Norman groaned and opened his mouth, twirling his tongue with her own and soon he was grabbing at her. Trying to pull her into his lap. But he stopped himself and pulled back, breathing hard and stroking a tear off her face.  
“You’re not alone baby, I’m always here for you. Right now I need to see your mom okay, Ill be home later.”  
She nodded and hugged him tight before he stood up and got his clothes back in order and heading out the door.  
**  
A week had passed and nothing else had happened with Victoria. They had kept their distance from each other but their relationship had changed. Everything seemed more sexual than it had before and he couldn’t change what had happened. He couldn’t change the fact that he wanted more of it and knew he shouldn’t.   
Today Marcy was set to come home and he made sure to get her room in order. He had to move her to a different room because neither of them could get comfortable with the other one. They were growing more distant by the day and he too felt alone around her.  
He laid back on his bed and didnt remember falling asleep until someone was shaking him awake, he opened his eyes and saw her. His beautiful baby girl standing over him, a smile on her face.  
“You okay baby, what’s wrong?” he asked and rubbed his eyes.  
“Nothing, you were saying my name in your sleep.”  
He didnt remember doing that but when he went to move his cock was hard as a rock. She looked down and her mouth dropped open a little, “shit, I’m sorry.”  
“No, it happens. What were you dreaming about?”  
Norman looked away and she giggled. Her hand once again finding his cock and starting to rub over it. He moaned and let his head drop forward, his hips thrusting up onto her hand.  
“Don’t Victoria, I cant control it right now.”  
She smiled, “I don’t want you to.”  
Norman growled and pulled her onto his lap, her legs spreading wide. His arms going under her shirt to squeeze her breasts hard until she moaned, then lifted up her shirt and chucked it to the side. He kissed at her mouth, twirling his tongue inside and biting at her lips.  
“Want you so much baby girl.”   
Victoria moaned and started to grind against him as he kissed on her neck and down to her breasts, unsnapping her bra and pulling hard on her nipples, “want it so bad daddy, need to be there to take care of you since she cant.”  
Norman whined, “yes, need you to take care of me. Need you to lay down while I fuck you hard against this bed, hearing you moan and beg me to go harder.”   
He threw her back on the bed and kissed down her chest to suck on her nipples, biting them hard and pulling them until he let go and they bounced back. He bit and sucked down her belly and buried his face between her legs, the jeans keeping him out.   
Victoria whined and pulled at his hair. Trying to push his face between her legs, “please dad, I need it so bad. Need you to fuck me.”  
Norman snapped, hearing her say those words threw him into over drive. He jerked her pants roughly down her legs and pushed her thong over to lick up her center, seeing her back bowing for him and her finger nails tearing at the sheets.  
“Fuck baby, you taste better than I ever thought you would. Grind against my tongue.”  
She did as he asked and pushed herself against his mouth over and over again, every time he touched her clit her body would jump and she would get wetter. “Please, give it to me.”  
Norman chuckled and quickly freed his cock, pulling her by the ankles until her legs were over his as he sat down. Her body braced on her elbows. He pulled her up and sat his cock up straight, “gonna learn how to ride a cock baby girl.”  
Victoria moaned, “yes, teach me.”  
He smiled and impaled her on his cock, fighting for every inch he could get inside her. She screamed and gripped his shoulders, starting to rock back and forth on him. “Look at you riding daddy’s cock baby, look at it.” He forced her head to look down at their connected bodies.  
Seeing his large cock slide in and out of her tightness, getting wetter with each thrust. Every squeeze of her pussy brought him closer. She gripped him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, riding him harder. Moving her body up and down, their skin slapping together.  
“God, you are tighter than anything I have ever felt Victoria, gonna need this pussy all day and all night, forever. Can never get enough of you. You are mine, understand?”  
“Yes, all yours. Now make me come.”  
Norman moaned and rubbed on her clit, bending his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth so he could bite and pull hard on it. He heard the front door open and knew who it was but he didnt care, he just knew that he was about to come and be soaked in his daughters come and he needed to feel it.  
“Norman?”  
Victoria looked at him and smiled, “she can never fuck you like this again daddy, let her watch me take care of you.”  
He smiled and leaned back to watch the door as Marcy came in, his daughter riding his cock like it was a bull and she a pro rider. He felt her spasm around him getting tighter as she came.   
“Daddy!!”  
Marcy gasped when she saw her own daughter fucking her own father.  
Norman just grinned at her and thrusted up hard until he pulled out and pushed her on her back and came all over her beautiful body, his eyes never leaving his wife`s. He moaned as the last drop hit her and lifted her back up to his body, pressing her close so his come was all over both of them.  
“See mommy, this is how daddy needs to be fucked.”  
Marcy was speechless.  
Norman grinned and kissed her, “she`s right Marcy, gonna be tearing this pussy up by the hour.”


End file.
